You Are My Life
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Something happens to Monica how will Chandler cope.Chapters 11 up!
1. Chapter 1: Same Routine

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owed Chandler and Joey! The Bing children are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Same Routine  
  
  
Chandler heard the alarm going off. He reached over and pounded on it. He rolled over and smiled at his wife sleeping beside him. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was really there. When he used to work in Tulsa he missed going to sleep with her at night and waking up with her in the morning. He remembered quitting on Christmas Eve and coming home and surprising her and their friends on Christmas morning. He told her he quit his job in Tulsa because he couldn't stand being away from her so much. Just a week later she found out she was pregnant with their first child. He felt bad for quitting his job but it all worked out when Doug gave him his old job back.   
  
  
  
  
She began to move a little. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. "Chandler must you watch me sleep every morning" she said with a smile. He smiled. "I can't help it Mon you're so beautiful when you sleep. " he told her. "Oh so am I ugly when I'm awake" she said with a giggle. "You always look beautiful to me" he said kissing her softly. Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Things were just starting to get passionate when their door creaked open and a little girl ran in and jumped on the bed. "Eww kissy" she squealed. "Mommy I want panpakes" she giggled.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled as he grabbed his 3 year old daughter Hannah and tickled her. "You want pancakes do you well you know what daddy wants" he asked. "What daddy" she giggled " a kiss from his little angel" he said. "Otay" she said giving Chandler a big sloppy kiss. "Hey" Monica whined "Mommy wants a kiss too" she said. Hannah smiled "Otay" she giggled giving Monica a big sloppy kiss too.   
  
  
  
  
A baby crying broke the moment. "Sounds like someone else is hungry too" Monica said as she got out of bed. "Hannah you help daddy set the table for breakfast okay" Hannah nodded. Monica walked into the nursery. She smiled at her 2 month old son. "Hey Daniel is mommy's little man hungry" she said as she picked him up from his crib. She sat down in the rocker and nursed him.   
  
  
  
  
Monica walked into the kitchen with Daniel in her arms. She smiled as she watched Chandler cooking pancakes. "I taught you well" she said with a giggle. He turned around and smiled. "Cooking isn't the only thing you taught me well" he said winking. "Chandler!" she said as she playfully hit him. The phone began to ring Monica picked it up and talked for several minutes. "Damn" she mumbled. "Chandler that was the restaurant one of the chefs called in sick so they need me to come in " she told him. Chandler looked at her. "Can't they call somebody else its your day off" he asked. " No, I'm the head chef" she told him as she walked into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler followed her. "Mon this was suppose to be your day off , your day to spend with your family" he said. "I'm sorry Chandler I mean I'm not happy about it either" she said getting loud. "I took today off so I could be with you and the kids and now you're leaving" he yelled. She sighed "I got to go now" she said handing him the baby. She went to kiss him but he backed away. She sighed again as she left the bedroom. She kissed Hannah and headed to the door. She looked at Chandler standing there with the baby in his arms. "I'll call you" she said "I love you Chandler" she added. "Yeah what ever" he smirked as he watched her leave.   
  
  
  
Monica was about a block away from the restaurant. She had to call Chandler when she got there she wouldn't be able to get through the day knowing he was mad at her. She sighed softly as she waited for the light to change. "Hey lady" a deep voice said behind her. She slowly turned around to see a guy with dirty hair and dark eyes. "Yes" she whispered. "Give me your purse and your jewelry" he snapped. She decided to ignore him and tried to cross the street. He stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man dragged Monica to the near by alley. "Give me your purse and jewelry" he demanded. "No" Monica screamed. She tried to break free from his grip. The man was getting frustrated with her. "Lady do you wanna die' he snarled. Monica looked at him. She whacked him with her purse. He wrapped his hand around her neck and slammed her into the brick wall. The last thing Monica saw was the man standing over her before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later Monica opened her eyes. She began to tremble. "Ma'am" a voice said. She began to fight when she felt a hand on her. "Ma'am you're okay you're in the hospital I'm Dr. Reynolds what's your name" the doctor asked. "Monica" she whispered. "Monica what's your last name" she asked. "Bing" she whispered. Monica looked up at the doctor. "Chandler" she whispered before she passed out again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler was warming up a bottle for Daniel when the phone began to ring. "Hello Bing residents" he said into the phone. "Do you know a Monica Bing" the woman on the other end asked. "Yes she's my wife" Chandler answered. "Well this is Dr. Reynolds at Beth Israel Hospital" she informed him. "Hospital" he mumbled "Oh my God what happened to Monica" he asked. "I'm afraid I can't give you that information over the phone sir I think its best if you come down" she told him. "I...I'm on my way" he said hanging up to the phone.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler called Ross and Rachel as well as Joey and Phoebe they said they'd meet him at the hospital. He dropped Hannah and Daniel off with Ross so he could take them to Carol and Susan's with Emma and raced off to the hospital.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Please Say She'll Be Okay.....Will Monica be okay? What will Chandler's reaction be? Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's a new fic by me! :) Hope you all like it. Pretty please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Please Say She'll Be Okay

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owed Chandler and Joey! The Bing children are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Please Say She'll Be Okay  
  
  
  
Chandler raced into the emergency room. He made his way to the admit desk. "I'm looking for my wife Monica Bing a Dr. Reynolds called and said she was here" he said in a panic. The woman behind the desk looked at him "That's Dr. Reynolds over there" she said pointing toward a woman with long dark hair wearing a lab coat. Chandler walked over to her. "Are you Dr. Reynolds" he asked. She nodded. "Yes can I help you with something" she asked. "I'm Chandler Bing you called me about my wife, where is she, where's Monica" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds sighed softly. "Mr. Bing your wife was brought in with a severe head injury, extensive bruising around her neck, arms, and legs and there are signs of a sexual assault as well." She told him. Chandler looked at her. "Oh my God is...is she going to be okay, can I see her" he spat out in one rambled sentence. The doctor nodded. "Yes but there's something you should know" she said softly. "Your wife is unconscious she was awake long enough to tell us her name and your name' she told him. "She may have slipped into a coma we'll know more once of looked at the results from her head CT" she added.  
  
  
  
  
"A...a coma" Chandler whispered "Does...does that mean I've lost her" he asked on the verge of tears. "We're not even sure if it is a coma yet Mr. Bing and if it is that doesn't mean you've lost her" Dr. Reynolds said. "But people in comas don't wake up I've seen it on ER and Days Of Our Lives they slip in a coma and never wake up" he replied. "Mr. Bing this isn't a soap opera or must see Thursday night drama so please calm down" Dr. Reynolds said "Calm down how can I calm down Monica is my wife she's my life we have two small children" he said raising his voice a little.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe walked in to the emergency room. The saw Chandler getting a little loud with a doctor. They walked over to them. "Chandler how's Monica" Ross asked. Chandler turned to face his brother in law. "Not good" he said softly. "The doctor said she has extensive bruising on her neck, arms, and legs, a severe head injury and she has signs of sexual assault" he whispered. "She...she may be in a coma" Chandler added as tears filled his eyes. Rachel pulled him into a hug. "Its going to be okay Chandler " she whispered. "What...what if it isn't Rach what if she never comes back to me I...I can't take care of Hannah and Daniel alone they need her I...I need her" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
"Chandler you'll never be alone you'll always have us" Rachel assured him. "Monica's strong she'll beat this" she added. "I hope you're right" Chandler whispered. Rachel hugged him again. "Its going to be okay Chandler' she said softly. "Now go in there and be with Monica, talk to her bring her back to us" she added.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler nodded. Dr. Reynolds led him to Monica's room. "Have the nurse page me if you need anything" she said softly. "Thank you" he whispered. She nodded as she walked away. Chandler took a deep breath and pushed open the door and slowly walked in.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Wake Up Sleeping Beauty...Chandler sees Monica...Will his love be enough to wake her up? Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 2 I admit it may be kind of boring but it will get better! Please read and review! As always all ideas and suggestions welcome! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3:Wake Up Sleepying Beauty

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owed Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
Chapter 3: Wake Up Sleeping Beauty  
  
  
  
Chandler slowly walked up to Monica's bed. She was laying there motionless hooked up to IVs and other wires and tubes. The only sound in the room was the machines. He sat down in the chair next to her bed. He gently took her hand. "Mon" he whispered "Its Chandler, I'm here and I'll be here until you wake up" he said. "You have to wake up Monica I can't exist with out you and the kids they...they need their mother" he whispered.   
  
  
  
One of the machines started beeping. Chandler got worried. A nurse walked in. He saw her. "My wife" he whispered "Something was beeping." The nurse nodded. "Its okay Mr. Bing her IV is empty" she said as she took down the empty IV bag and replaced it with a full one. She gave Chandler a small smile. "I'm Grace just hit the call button if you need me Mr. Bing" she said as she headed to the door. "Thank you Grace" he said softly. She nodded as she left the room.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler brushed a few loose strands of hair out of Monica's face. "You look so beautiful when you're asleep" he whispered "But I" he froze as remembered their morning together. He had said the same to her this morning and then they had a fight. He let her leave with out telling her that he loved her. He looked at her. "Oh God Mon this is my fault isn't it" he whispered. "I'm sorry honey I'm sorry I got mad at you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you when you left because I do Mon, I love you so much" he said as he finally broke down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ross had been standing in the doorway. He was coming to tell him the doctor wanted to speak to him but he stopped when he heard Chandler talking to Monica. He slowly walked over to his brother in law. "Chandler" he said softly. He looked up at him. "Ross' he whispered. "How's...how's Monica" Ross asked. "She's still unconscious" Chandler told him. "She looks like sleeping Beauty" Ross said glancing at his sister. "In her wedding vows she said you were her prince maybe you should kiss her" he said trying to lighten the mood a little.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed "If only it were that simple" he whispered. "My kiss probably wouldn't work anyway its my fault" he added. Ross sighed softly. "I heard what you said to her Chandler so you and Monica had a fight every married couple hell any couple fights from time to time Rach and I have had our fights so have Joey and Pheebs even My parents fight" he told him. "I know Ross but when she left she said I love you Chandler and I...I said yeah whatever and now I may never get to tell her how much I love her" Chandler whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ross set his hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Monica knows how much you love her Chandler even if you didn't say it this morning she knew it" he said trying to reassure him. "Please stop blaming yourself because you aren't responsible for Monica's injuries you didn't hurt her some creep did" he added. "I know but I'm her husband I'm suppose to protect her, keep her safe" Chandler replied. "I know but we can only protect our wives from so much we can't protect them from everything" Ross told him. "I know but" Ross stopped him. "No buts Chandler what's important right now is Monica concentrate on her not who's to blame okay" he said. Chandler nodded "Before I forget Dr. Reynolds wanted to talk to you" Ross said.   
  
  
  
"Monica" Chandler whispered. "Don't worry Chandler I'll stay with her" Ross answered. "Okay" Chandler said as he stood up. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise I'll be back Mon, Ross is here with you I love you so much" he whispered. He looked at his brother in law. "Thank you Ross" he whispered as he left the room.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler saw Dr. Reynolds she was talking to Rachel, Joey and Phoebe. He walked over to them. "Dr. Reynolds, Ross said you wanted to talk to me" he asked. His friends looked at him. They could tell he'd been crying. "Chandler did...did something happen" Rachel asked gently. "No why" he asked "Well you...you look like you were crying' she whispered. "I was I felt bad for how I treated Monica this morning and I felt partly responsible for what happened to her." He answered "What do you mean how you treated her" she asked. "It was suppose to be her day off but she got called in and we fought as she was leaving she said I love you Chandler and I said yeah what ever" he said.   
  
  
  
Rachel sighed softly. "Oh honey everyone has fights and we all get mad at each other Monica knows how much you love her and that had nothing do with what happened to her and neither did you" she said softly. "I know Rach thanks to your husband" he told her. Rachel smiled a little she would have to tell Ross how wonderful he was. Chandler turned to the doctor. "Sorry got sidetracked by my sister in law, is something wrong is Monica okay" he asked with concern.   
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds sighed softly. "Well Mr. Bing I've looked over Mrs. Bing's CT scan and...  
  
  
Chapter 4: What's In A Result...What are the results of Monica's CT scan? What is the doctor going to say to Chandler?...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's Chapter 3 I hope you all like it! There's more to come! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: What's In A Result

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owed Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
Chapter 4: What's In A Result  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds sighed softly. "Well Mr. Bing I've looked over Mrs. Bing's CT scan and I'm afraid she is in a coma" she said. Chandler just stood there not knowing what to say. His world had just been shattered he had just been told the love of his life, his reason for living, his Monica was in coma. His friends were there saying something but he wasn't listening all he kept hearing was the doctor's words. "She's in a coma" repeating over and over in his head.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and saw Rachel her face etched with concern. "Chandler, hun you okay" she asked. "What do you think" he snapped. "I just found out my wife is in a coma, she may never wake I may never be okay again" he yelled as walked off leaving Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey standing there. Joey saw that Rachel was upset "Its okay Rach he's upset he didn't mean it' he said. She nodded. "I know" she whispered. "I'm gonna go talk to him" Phoebe announced as she went after him.   
  
  
  
  
Several minutes later Phoebe found Chandler outside leaning against the brick wall with tears in his eyes and a cigarette in his hand. "Hey the deal was I give you 7,000 dollars and you never smoke again" Phoebe said softly trying to cheer him up. He looked up at her and shrugged as he took a puff of his cigarette. She sighed softly "Come on Chandler put that out its not good for you" she told him gently. He looked at her. "What does it matter Pheebs my only reason for living is laying in a hospital bed maybe forever" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Phoebe stepped closer to him. "What about Hannah and Daniel" she whispered. "And Monica could wake up" she added. "Get real Phoebe this isn't some soap opera Joey's character Dr. Drake Ramoray came out of his coma because it was in the damn script, this is real life there's no script saying Monica wakes up" he yelled. "and my kids I love them Pheebs but what good will I be to them with out her hell I can't even feed my son with out her she...she was nursing him" she whispered as he finally broke down. Phoebe stepped foreword and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler clung to her sobbing into her shoulder. "I can't go on with out her Pheebs she gives my life meaning" he whispered. "From the moment I met Monica she's made me feel cared about and loved she made me macaroni and cheese so I had something to eat for Thanksgiving and she'd just met me, I love her Pheebs I love her so much" he cried.  
  
  
  
Phoebe felt her eyes filling with tears. She had met Monica when she was still living on the streets. Most days she played her guitar outside Central Perk to try to make money but on cold winter days Gunther would let her play inside for the customers. Several times she'd seen Monica in Central Perk sitting on the orange sofa with two good looking guys. One day Monica came in alone. Phoebe went up to her and introduced herself and the two had become quick friends. She moved in with Monica a few weeks later and found out that the two good looking guys were her brother Ross and her friend Chandler. It wasn't long before Joey joined the group followed by Rachel. Because of Monica she had something she longed for since she was young, a family. She loved Monica she was more of a sister to her than Ursula ever was or would be.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe could no longer hold her tears. She clung to Chandler and he clung to her as they sat there and cried together for Monica the person who gave them love, who gave them a family, who cared about them from the moment they met.   
  
  
  
  
Some time later they pulled away from each other. Phoebe looked at Chandler. "I...I'm sorry I broke down like that" she whispered. "That's okay" he whispered. "Next time someone says Chandler can't cry you can prove the wrong" he said softly looking down at his feet. "Chandler" she whispered "Are you embarrassed because you cried in front of me" she asked gently. He nodded. "According to my dad real men don't cry" he whispered. "Yeah well real men don't leave their wife and son either" she said. "You're a real man Chandler and real men do cry hell Joey cries" she told him. "Monica is your bestfriend, the love of your life, your wife and the mother of your children I'd be worried if you didn't cry for her" Phoebe added.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at Phoebe. He gave her a small smile. "You're a great friend Pheebs I love you" he said giving her a hug. "I love you too Chandler" she answered hugging him back. She smiled. "Come on lets go see Monica" she said. "I'm sure her aura could use a good cleansing" she added. Chandler laughed a little. "Hey are you laughing at me" Phoebe asked pretending to pout. He smiled "Thank you Phoebe" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "For what she asked. "For being here, for listening, for not letting me give up" he answered. "You're welcome Chandler I'll be there for you always" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I know" he said as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The two friends headed back to the hospital together.   
  
  
Chapter 5: Memories, Marriage, and Kids...Chandler spends time with Monica hoping to bring her back to him....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 4 hope you all like it! Chapter 5 will be up soon. Chandler spends all his time with Monica talking to her about the memories they share hoping to bring her back to him. It will be better than it sounds LOL! Pretty please read and review! All ideas and suggestions always welcome. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Memories, Marriage, And Kids

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owed Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
Chapter 5: Memories, Marriage, and Kids  
  
  
  
Monica had been in a coma for a couple of weeks now and Chandler spent almost all of his time by her side. He took a leave of absence from work and Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe were helping him with the kids. They also spent time visiting Monica.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into Monica's room with his daughter Hannah and his niece Emma. They walked over to Monica's bed. Chandler set the bag he was carrying down. Hannah looked at Chandler "Mommy sleeping" she asked. "Yes angel mommy's sleeping" he said sadly. "She looks like sleeping beauty" Emma said. "Why don't you kiss her Uncle Chandler" she giggled. Chandler smiled a little at the 4 year old. "It wouldn't work Emms I'm not a prince" he said softly. "Yuh huh Aunt Monica says you're her prince" she answered.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he glanced at Monica and then back at his niece. "She did" he said. "Well then I should kiss her" he said humoring the little girl. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Monica's lips. Emma giggled and then frowned when it didn't work. "It didn't work" she whispered. "No but maybe if you girls talk to her she'll hear you and wake up" Chandler told her. "Okay" both girls said. He picked them up and set them on the edge of Monica's bed.   
  
  
  
  
"Hi aunt Monica" Emma whispered. "Guess what" she exclaimed. "Uncle Chandler let me hold Daniel it was fun until he got baby barf on me that was eww!" she giggled. Hannah smiled. "Mommy Unc Joey let me play with the ducky and the chicky" she said happily. Chandler sighed sadly as he watched the girls filling Monica in on what she had missed.   
  
  
  
Rachel walked in. "Hey" she whispered. "Hi Rach" Chandler answered. She smiled at the girls. "Come on guys its time to go" she said softly. "I wanna stay with daddy" Hannah cried. "We're going to Chuckie Cheese uncle Joey and aunt Phoebe will be there too" Rachel told the little girl. Hannah shook her head. "No wanna stay with daddy" she pouted. Chandler picked her up and set her on his lap. "Angel why don't you go with aunt Rachel you love going to Chuckie Cheese with uncle Joey he chases you through all those tunnels and jumps in the ball pit with you" he said softly. "Aunt Rachel will bring you back here later okay" he said kissing her forehead. The 3 year old climbed off her daddy's lap and took Rachel's hand. "Love you daddy" she whispered as she left the room. "I love you too angel" he answered. He looked at Rachel. "Thank you" he whispered. She nodded and gave him a small smile as she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sat on the bed next to Monica. He grabbed the bag he set down earlier. He pulled out a photo album. "Mon" he whispered. "I know you can't look at the pictures but I can tell you about them" he said softly. He opened the book and chuckled at the first photo. It was of him, Ross, Rachel, and Monica taken by Jack on the first Thanksgiving he spent with the Gellers. "Look at us Mon, me with my flock of seagulls hair and Rach with her old nose" he said. He looked at the picture then he looked at her. "I'm sorry I called you fat that day Mon you've always been beautiful" he whispered.  
  
  
  
The next picture he turned to Monica was holding newborn Ben he was standing beside her and beside him stood Ross. "Remember when Ben was born you were so sad you really wanted a baby and I offered to have one with you if neither of us were married by the time we were forty" he said softly. "Who knew we'd be married to each other with two babies before we were forty" he said looking at the gold wedding band on Monica's finger.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed as he flipped through to another picture it was him and Monica sitting on the beach together. Joey had snapped it. "Here we are on the beach Mon I asked you if you'd ever go out with me but you said I wasn't boyfriend material, I bothered you the whole trip and I ended up peeing on your leg after you were stung by a jellyfish you said I'd always be the guy who peed on you" he whispered. The next picture brought tears to his eyes. Monica was wearing a red dress and he was in a tux. The picture was taken at Ross and Emily's wedding. "London" he whispered. "Its where we started Monica" he said. "You were depressed because that drunk guy thought you were Ross's mom and we ended up together that was the best night of my life Monica" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
The next picture was taken on Thanksgiving Monica had a turkey on her head. Chandler took it because he thought it was funny and he used it to scare Joey. Chandler laughed. "That was some Thanksgiving Mon you danced with a turkey on your head to cheer me up I said I loved you and denied it I was afraid you didn't feel the same stupid huh" he said softly. "You scared the hell out of Joey" he chuckled.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at the next picture He and Monica were standing next to Phoebe wearing a blue velvet dress. "Pheebs tried to seduce me into confessing we were sleeping together I said I was in love with you I was in love with you long before that day Monica" he whispered. The next photo was taken in Vegas. "Vegas honey" he whispered. "Roll another high eight and we get married" he said. "We almost got married until we saw Ross and Rachel come out of the chapel when we got home I asked you to live with me, you screamed yes and jumped into my arms you almost knocked me over" he chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
The last page of the album held a picture of Chandler with his arms around Monica standing in the middle of the room filled with candles. Monica insisted Ross take a picture of them as an engaged couple. "The night we got engaged Mon I thought I lost you to Richard the big tree" he said. "Then I come home and Joey said you left me and went home to your parents but there you were surrounded by candle light looking so beautiful you started to propose to me but you said there was a reason why girls don't do this so I proposed and when you said yes I felt like the luckiest man New York, no the world" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler closed the book and put in the bag. He pulled out another album. The first picture was their wedding picture. "Here we are on our wedding day Monica you were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" he whispered. "Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure?"  
  
  
Chandler took Monica's hand in his. "I'll never forget those words Mon" he whispered. "Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done I love you Mon so much" he whispered. He came to another picture Rachel was in a hospital bed holding Emma, Ross was on the bed beside her Chandler stood next to the bed Monica stood in front of him, his arms were around her waist and Phoebe and Joey stood next to them. "Look Mon the day Emma was born it was also the day we decided to start our family we had sex in the supply closet only to get caught by your dad" he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
He flipped through the pages. He smiled. There was a picture of a very pregnant Monica. "Look at you honey you were about 8 months pregnant with Hannah you looked so beautiful when you were pregnant" he whispered. He continued to go through the album there was a picture of Monica holding a newborn Hannah with Chandler sitting beside her, a picture of Monica and Chandler at Ross and Rachel's wedding and Joey and Phoebe's engagement party, a picture of Monica pregnant with Daniel, a picture of Monica holding newborn Daniel and the last pictures in the album were a family picture of Chandler, Monica and the kids and a picture of the gang along with Emma, Ben, Hannah, and Daniel. The rest of the paged were still empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler set the book down and moved a little closer to Monica. He held her hand and stroked her long dark hair. "Please Monica please wake up the kids need you I...I need you" he whispered. "We still have alot of memories to make alot of empty pages in our photo album to fill" he added. Tears filled his eyes as he buried his face in her neck. "I love you Monica so much and I will until the day I die" he cried. "If I could I'd take your place in a second" he added. He laid there with her for several minutes. He jumped when he felt it. Monica squeezed his hand. "Monica" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds walked into Monica's room. Chandler looked at her. "Dr. Reynolds, Monica she...she squeezed my hand she's waking up right" he asked. Dr. Reynolds sighed softly. "Mr. Bing" she started.  
  
  
Chapter 6: To Good To Be True...Monica squeezed Chandler's hand is she waking up ? What does Dr. Reynolds have to say?...Coming Soon!!   
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all here's chapter #5 I hope you guys get it! Heehee Chandler is sitting on the bed with Monica talking about the photos...some of the best Mondler moments here! LOL ! Well anyway hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! Thanx! Well gotta go now can't keep my Matthew Perry waiting now can I! :) 


	6. Chapter 6: To Good To Be True

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owed Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
Chapter 6: To Good To Be True  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds walked into Monica's room. Chandler looked at her. "Dr. Reynolds, Monica she...she squeezed my hand she's waking up right" he asked. Dr. Reynolds sighed softly. "Mr. Bing" she started. "If she did squeeze your hand it was probably just a reflex" she told him. "I'm sorry" she added. "It wasn't just a reflex" Chandler answered. "I was talking to her and she heard me that's why she squeezed my hand" he said raising his voice a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ross walked in and heard Chandler getting loud. "Chandler what's wrong" he asked with concern. Chandler looked at his brother in law. "Monica she squeezed my hand Ross" he said. "but Dr. Reynolds is trying to tell me it didn't mean anything but she's wrong" he added. "She...she really squeezed your hand" Ross asked. Chandler nodded "Yes Ross she did, I was looking at our photo albums talking to her about the pictures and she squeezed my hand" he told him. "It wasn't just a reflex she squeezed my hand because she heard me" he said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds looked at the two men. "Mr. Bing I know how much you want your wife to wake up and I don't want to give you false hope so that's why I'm telling you it was most likely a reflex" she said softly.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked back over to Monica's bed. "It wasn't just a reflex I'll prove it to you" he said. He took Monica's hand in his. "Mon, sweeite its Chandler squeeze my hand like you did earlier" he whispered. Nothing happened. "Monica, honey I love you so much please just...just squeeze my hand again" he whispered on the verge of tears.   
  
  
  
  
Ross sighed softly. He set his hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Chandler its okay" he said softly. "I...I really thought she was coming back to me, to us" Chandler whispered. "Maybe she is" Ross said softly. "She could have heard you talking to her about the memories you share and she squeezed your hand so you knew she was listening" he said. "You're the love of her life Chandler you've made all her dreams come true and she's going to come back to you, maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but she will" Ross said trying to bring some comfort to his friend and brother in law.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you Ross" Chandler whispered. "Thanks for being here and being supportive, knowing you care means alot to me" he added. "Of course I care Chandler you've been my bestfriend since we were 18 and my sister couldn't have fallen in love with a better guy I'm honored to have you as a brother in law" Ross said giving Chandler a hug.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe walked in and saw them hugging. "Mmm I'd love to be in the middle of that hug" Phoebe giggled. "Pheebs!" Rachel exclaimed. What" she asked. Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked toward the guys. "What's going on" she asked. Ross looked at her. "Monica squeezed Chandler's hand." He told them. "Really that's great" Rachel said hugging Chandler. Phoebe and Joey hugged him too telling him that was great news.  
  
  
  
  
Monica laid there motionless. In her mind she could hear the faint voices of her husband and friends. She tried escape the darkness she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She tried to call out but she went unheard or did she.   
  
  
  
  
The 5 friends were all standing by Monica's bed in a group hug when they heard "Chandler" in a very low almost unheard whisper. Chandler turned and looked at Monica. He walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed. It was then that he noticed one lone tear running down her cheek. "Mon are you really coming back to me" he whispered as he touched her wet cheek.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Return To Me.....Is Monica really coming back to Chandler this time? Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all! Here's chapter 6 I hope you all like it. I'm not a doctor or anything, I know very little about comas I don't know if a coma patient can whisper a name, or cry but I needed a slight twist in the fic and hey its pretend! Well I hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 7 will be up soon. I'm also working on my other fics At What Cost chapter 2 should be up soon. My other fic Secret Love I don't know I posted another chapter awhile ago and got no reviews so I'm not sure if I should add new chapters or not. Anyway pretty please read and review! Hey just consider it a wedding gift for Matthew Perry and I! (I'm a big dreamer!) :) 


	7. Chapter 7: Return To Me

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.   
  
  
Chapter 7: Return To Me  
  
  
The 5 friends were all standing by Monica's bed in a group hug when they heard "Chandler" in a very low almost unheard whisper. Chandler turned and looked at Monica. He walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed. It was then that he noticed one lone tear running down her cheek. "Mon are you really coming back to me" he whispered as he touched her wet cheek.  
  
  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all stood in shock. "Did...did she just say Chandler" Rachel asked. Chandler nodded. "Yes and she's...she's crying" he said as he caressed Monica's damp cheek. "Mon" he whispered. "Its Chandler and the guys are here too" he said softly. "You said my name I knew you were coming back to me" he said. "Open those beautiful blue eyes Mon" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Rachel took Ross's hand. "Come on honey lets give Chandler some time alone with her" she whispered. Ross nodded. "Chandler we're going to go down to the cafeteria for some coffee want us to bring you back anything" Ross asked. "No Ross I'm fine thanks" Chandler whispered.   
  
  
  
The four friends headed for the door. "Why are we going for coffee can't we get something to eat too" Joey whined. "Joey!" the other three answered. "What" he said. "I'm hungry I haven't eaten since lunch" he whined.  
  
  
  
Chandler shook his head and laughed a little as he watched Rachel shove Joey out the door. He looked at Monica. "That's Joey he's always hungry" he whispered. "He misses you Mon " he said softly. "I miss you' he whispered. "I can't sleep without you in my arms" he said softly. "All you need to do is open those beautiful blue eyes Monica then you can come home with the kids and I and you can sleep in our bed in my arms where you belong" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler yawned. He was really tired he hadn't slept much in weeks. He kicked off his shoes and laid down in the small bed next to Monica. He knew he'd probably get in trouble for it but he didn't care. He yawned again as he dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
A couple hours later Chandler stretched as he opened his eyes. He turned a little to look at Monica and was startled by what he saw. At first he was sure it was a dream but he soon realized it was no dream. Monica was awake and looking back at him. "Mon...Monica" he shouted. "You're...you're awake" he said as he took her into his arms. "You're really awake" he whispered into her hair.   
  
  
  
  
"Chandler" she whispered. "Why are you acting so weird" she asked. He pulled away to look at her "What...what do you mean" he asked. "You keep saying I'm awake well duh that's what I do in the morning" she answered. "Where's the you're beautiful when you sleep speech" she asked. "You've only said it every morning we've woke up together since that morning in London" she added.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Oh my God you...you don't remember do you" he whispered. Monica looked at him. "Seriously Chandler are you okay" she asked. "Of course I remember you're Chandler and I'm Monica, we've been dating for a year and now we live together" she said with a smile. Chandler didn't know what to say. She remembered them being together but she didn't remember them being married or having kids and she didn't remember her attack or being in a coma. He quietly got out of the small bed. "Chandler" Monica whispered. "Where are you going" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "I...I have to find Dr. Reynolds something's wrong" he whispered. Monica looked at him with fright and confusion. "What are you talking about Chandler what do you mean something's wrong who's Dr. Reynolds" she asked. She sat up and that's when she noticed the IV in her arm and the faint bruises on her wrists. "Chandler" she cried. "What's going on what...what happened to me" she whimpered.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked back over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Monica into his arms. "Shh don't cry Mon its okay" he whispered soothingly. He wanted to tell her they weren't just living together that they were married and had two beautiful children. He wanted to tell her about her attack and the coma but he didn't know if telling her any of this stuff could cause more damage. Still holding on to Monica he reached for the call button. He pressed it. He'd wait for Grace and tell her to page Dr. Reynolds.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Will Monica Remember....Will Monica remember her attack, her marriage her, kids....What will Dr. Reynolds say about Monica's memory?...Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I' m back finally. My Internet was down for awhile so I was unable to update my fics! I was so upset! I Love posting my fics at ff.net and I also love reading all your fics too! I have some catching up to do!! Well here's chapter 7 sorry it took so long!! I hope it was worth the wait! LOL. Jeez Matthew Perry is calling me again! Ok here I come honey! LOL Anyway please read and review!! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: Will Monica Remember

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Will Monica Remember  
  
  
Grace walked in to Monica's room. She was surprised to see that Monica was awake. "Mrs. Bing you're awake!" she said with a smile. "Chandler what's going on who is she and why did she say the same thing you did" Monica cried. "Her name is Grace she's a nurse" Chandler said softly. "Mon I need to talk to her for a minute okay" he whispered kissing her forehead as he stood up.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Grace walked outside the room. "Grace can you please page Dr. Reynolds" he whispered. "Monica's awake but she doesn't remember her attack as well as some other things" he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Of course I will Mr. Bing" she said softly. "Thank you Grace and its Chandler" he replied. She smiled "Okay Chandler" she said as she walked over to the desk to page the doctor.  
  
  
  
  
Monica sat there looking around. She had no idea what was going on. First Chandler and then the nurse acted like they were surprised to see her awake. "What's happening" she said to herself. The door opened. "Chandler" she whispered. Who she saw wasn't Chandler. It was Nora Bing and she was holding the hand of a little girl with dark hair and deep blue eyes, Chandlers deep blue eyes. Nora smiled. "Monica dear its so great to see you awake" she said. Monica was getting more worried that was the third person to say that.   
  
  
  
  
  
The little girl let go of Nora's hand "Mommy!" she exclaimed as she ran over to Monica. The little girl threw her arms around her and hugged her. Monica looked up at Nora. "Mommy?" she questioned. She couldn't understand why this little girl was calling her mommy. Nora wasn't sure what to say.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked in. Hannah saw him. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Mommy's up" she added. Monica gasped when she heard the little girl call Chandler daddy. Monica looked at Chandler and burst into tears. He went over to the bed he pulled her into his arms. "Chandler what's happening" she cried. "I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone" she said as she cried into his shoulder. "Why did that little girl call me mommy and you daddy" she whimpered.  
  
  
  
Hannah looked at Nora. "Grandma why mommy crying" she asked. Nora wasn't sure what to say so she said "Don't worry honey mommy just doesn't feel good right now why don't we go find the vending machines" she said taking her granddaughter's hand and leading her to the door. Chandler looked over at her. "Thank you mom" he mouthed. She nodded and gave him a small smile as she left.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds came in right after she left. "Monica welcome back" she said with a smile. "Who is she Chandler what did she mean by that" Monica asked. "and who was that little girl why did she think we're her parents" she cried. "I'll explain everything to you in a minute" Chandler whispered. He stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Dr. Reynolds, Monica's lost some of her memory the last thing she remembers is me moving with her after our Vegas trip" he whispered. "So you're saying she doesn't remember your wedding, your kids, or her attack" she asked. Chandler nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds walked over to Monica's bed. She sat down on the edge. "Monica I'm Dr. Reynolds can I ask you some questions." she said softly. Monica looked over at Chandler he could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. He walked over and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his. "Its okay honey" he whispered. She turned back to the doctor. "Okay" she whispered. "Alright" Dr. Reynolds said. "Can you tell me your name" she asked. "Monica Geller" Monica answered. "Do you have any siblings" Dr. Reynolds asked. Monica nodded "Yes I have a brother, Ross" she answered. "He's been divorced three times although I say the last one was a mistake he so loves Rachel and he so loves her they should have stayed married." she added.   
  
  
  
  
The doctor nodded and looked at Chandler. He sighed softly. She didn't remember Emma or Ross and Rachel's wedding. "Okay Monica tell me about your love life" Dr. Reynolds said. Monica smiled. "Chandler" she said. "We've been bestfriends for years then when we went to London for my brother's second wedding we fell in love, we've been together for a year we almost got married in Vegas but we decided to live together" she said looking at Chandler. "Right sweeite" she said smiling at him. "Umm yeah" he answered sadly.   
  
  
  
  
Monica looked at him. "Aww honey you're not still mad about the whole Richard/lunch thing are you" she asked. "You know you're the only one I love" she added. "No Mon I'm not mad anymore' he said softly "You're the only one I love too" he added. Dr. Reynolds looked at the couple. She sighed softly. "Monica" she said softly. "You have partial memory lose" she said gently. "W...What" Monica gasped. "I'm going to let Chandler fill in some of the blanks to see if it helps bring back anything" she told her. The doctor looked at Chandler and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler held Monica's hand in his. "Mon honey we don't just live together" he said softly. "What do you mean" she asked. He held up her hand and his showing her their gold wedding bands. "We're...we're married" she asked. Chandler nodded. "Yes we are" he answered. "How long" she asked. Chandler looked at the doctor and she nodded. "We were married on May 15th 2001 by Joey" he told her. She gave him a strange look. "Joey?" she asked. "Yeah he got ordained on the internet" he whispered. "Oh my God" Monica cried. "I've been married to the love of my life for almost 5 years and I can't remember it" she cried. "I've dreamed about our wedding and now I can't remember it" she whimpered.  
  
  
  
  
Monica looked up at Chandler with wide eyes. "Oh my God Chandler that little girl was she...is she ours" she asked. Chandler looked over at the doctor again. She nodded. "Yes Mon she is her name is Hannah" he whispered "She's 3 and we have a little boy too Daniel he's 2 months old" he told her gently. Monica burst into tears. "How can I not remember having your children Chandler" she cried. "I'm horrible I can't remember marrying the man I love and I can't remember having his children I'm horrible" Monica sobbed.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her. "Shh its okay Mon you're not horrible it'll all come back to you" he whispered soothingly. "But what if it doesn't" she cried. "You'll leave me" she sobbed. "Monica I'm not going anywhere not now, not ever I love you so much" he whispered kissing the top of her head. All of a sudden Monica pulled away from him. She looked at him, her eyes wide "Oh my God Chandler I...I remember something" she whispered.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Its All Coming Back To Me Now...What did Monica remember?  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter #8.About their wedding date I know it aired on Mat 17th but in the eppy TOW The Cheap Wedding dress Monica told Megan another bride that she was getting married on May 15th so that was the date I used. Hope you all like it. Chapter 9 will be along soon! The title of Chapter 9 may sound familiar! I kind of borrowed a Celine Dion song title! LOL. Well as always pretty please read and review! Well gotta run! Matthew and I are going to go hang out with Courteney and Matt! Hey it could happen! LOL :) 


	9. Chapter 9:Its All Coming Back To Me Now

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
(This chapter contains some spoilers from several 9th season episodes)   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.  
  
Chapter 9: Its All Coming Back To Me Now  
  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her. "Shh its okay Mon you're not horrible it'll all come back to you" he whispered soothingly. "But what if it doesn't" she cried. "You'll leave me" she sobbed. "Monica I'm not going anywhere not now, not ever I love you so much" he whispered kissing the top of her head. All of a sudden Monica pulled away from him. She looked at him, her eyes wide "Oh my God Chandler I...I remember something" she whispered.  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled at her. "Mon that's great what did you remember" he asked. "Richard" she whispered. "He came to Allesandro's he told me he still loved me and that he wanted to marry me" she told him. Chandler sighed softly. Of all the things she could have remembered why did it have to be Richard. "That...that was the night I proposed to you Mon" he said softly. She gently touched his cheek. "I'm sorry honey I want to remember you not Richard" she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler gave her a small smile. "That's okay Mon the important thing is you remembered something and you'll remember more" he said kissing her cheek. "You know I do remember us being together so how about a real kiss" Monica said with a smile. Chandler wasn't sure if he should. He looked at her and she looked back with puppy dog eyes. She was too irresistible. He sighed softly. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Chandler sat in the small hospital bed with Monica in his arms. He was flipping through the channels. "Wait" Monica said jumping up a little. "What" Chandler asked. "Go back to VH1" she said. He turned it back. It was an interview with Eric Clapton. One of his songs began to play. Chandler recognized it right away.   
  
  
Monica was silent. She sat there staring at the tv. She turned to look at Chandler. A smile slowly spread across her face. "What?" Chandler asked a bit confused. "Wonderful Tonight" she answered. He looked at her. "Again, what?" he asked. "I remember that night Chandler" she said. "There were candles everywhere, I started to propose but I was crying too much so you proposed and then we danced in the candle light to Wonderful Tonight" she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled. "Mon that's...that's right" he said hugging her. "I knew you were likely to take a wife" she whispered. He pulled away and looked at her. "That's what I said after you proposed, the gang minus Ross were right outside the door Joey said can we come in already, we're dying out here" she said giggling. She stopped giggling when she saw the tears in Chandlers eyes. "Oh honey what's wrong" she asked gently caressing his cheek. "When you remembered Richard I was...was worried that maybe you didn't want to remember being engaged to me or marrying me" he whispered "I...I was afraid that you'd want to go back to Richard." he added.   
  
  
  
  
  
Monica placed both hands on his face. "Chandler I may not remember our wedding, our kids, or how I ended up in the hospital but I do remember how much I love you" she said softly. "For so long I...I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now...here we are...with our future before us...and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend" she whispered. "I love you Chandler, not Richard or anyone else I love you" Monica said as she gently kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at her with wide eyes. "What" she asked "Why do you look so shocked" she asked. "What you just...just said" he answered. "What about it" she asked. "Its...its what you said to me on our wedding day" he told her. She looked at him. "Oh my God! I did!" she hugged him. "I remembered something about our wedding" she said excitedly. All of a sudden she frowned. "I remember something else" she said. "What" Chandler asked. "Well after Joey told you to kiss me for the second time you told me you loved me and that you knew about the baby but you said Hannah is 3" she whispered. "Did...did I have a miscarriage" she asked on the verge of tears.   
  
  
  
  
"No sweeite you didn't have a miscarriage" Chandler said softly. "Ross, Pheebs and I thought you were pregnant but" he was stopped by Monica saying. "Rachel was really the one who was pregnant" she whispered. Chandler nodded. "Right and the father was" he was stopped again. "Ross" she said "Chandler I remember everything Rachel had a little girl Emma she's 4 now, that same day we decided to try for a baby, and my dad caught us having sex in the supply closet" she said giggling.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched her. "That's great Mon" he said. "Shh I wasn't finished" she answered. "Rachel thought Joey proposed but he didn't, When Emma came home she wouldn't stop crying but I got her to stop Monica super aunt" she giggled. "You fell asleep in a meeting and ended up with a job in Tulsa but you hated it and on Christmas Eve you quit and came home surprising us you said you quit because you missed me and the guys too much, a week later on New Years Eve I found out I was pregnant with Hannah and Rachel stole my thunder by announcing that she and Ross were getting married" she said.  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa Monica calm down" Chandler laughed. "No I'm on a roll" she giggled. "New Year's Eve was also when Joey and Pheebs got together" she said. "Pheebs was upset because Mike went back to his ex wife so Joey kissed her at midnight and that's how they began" she told him. Monica looked at him. "Daniel was a miracle wasn't he" she whispered. Chandler nodded. "You could say that" he whispered.   
  
  
  
"When Hannah was one I got pregnant again but I miscarried during my 4th month the doctor said we probably wouldn't have anymore kids but on Hannah's second birthday I found out I was pregnant with Daniel you were very over protective of me the whole 9 months" she said softly. "We were both relieved when Daniel was born and he was okay and so was I" she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
She looked at him. She smiled "Don't worry sweeite I'm almost done" she giggled "This past Valentine's Day Joey shocked everyone when he proposed to Phoebe and Rachel is having another baby" she said taking a breath. "Done" she said. "Did you just say Rach is having another baby" Chandler asked. "Oops I was the only one she's told please don't tell her I told you" she pleaded. He smiled "Don't worry my lips are sealed" he whispered as he kissed her softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica sighed softly. "There's still something bothering me" she told him. "What's that honey" Chandler asked. "I still can't remember what happened, how I ended up here" she said looking around her hospital room. Chandler took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about that right now Mon all that's important is you remembered everything else" he whispered. "Come on lets try and get some rest now" he said as he laid down gently pulling her down with him. They soon fell asleep snuggled together in the small bed.   
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Monica sat up. She was sweating and trembling. She had a horrible nightmare that had seemed so real. "Oh my God" she gasped "Maybe it was real" she said. She looked at Chandler. She shook him gently. "Chandler honey please wake up" she cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Did It Really Happen...Monica tells Chandler about her nightmare will he tell her it really happen? Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's Chapter 9! Hope you all like it! I know she got her memory back rather quickly but you'll soon see why, a few more twists are on the way! So enjoy happy reading and please read and review!! Matthew Perry rewards me for every review I get so I need alot! Heehee LOL! :) 


	10. Chapter 10:Did It Really Happen

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
(This chapter contains some spoilers from several 9th season episodes)   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Did It Really Happen  
  
  
Monica continued to shake Chandler gently. "Chandler, honey please wake up" she whispered. He stirred a little as he opened his eyes. He saw Monica looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Mon, sweetie what's wrong" he asked. "I...I had a horrible dream." she whispered. "Do you want to tell me about it" he asked. She nodded "Yes" she whispered. "Okay" he said. "Well we had some sort of fight and then I left for work I kept thinking I had to call you and make up" she said with a small smile. "But I never got to work some guy with dirty hair and dark eyes grabbed me asking me for my money and my jewelry" she said softly. "I tried to get away but he forced me into an alley and asked me if I wanted to die"  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica began to tremble a little. Chandler put his arms around her. "Then he grabbed my neck slammed me into a brick wall then I woke up" she whispered on the verge of tears. She saw the look on Chandler's face and knew the answer to the question she was going to ask. "That's how I ended up in the hospital isn't it" she said with a shaky voice. Chandler slowly nodded. "Oh my God" Monica cried. "What...what else did he do to me Chandler" she cried. "Mon, honey that's not important right now" he whispered. "Chandler please I have to know" Monica whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "You were robbed he took some jewelry and your purse and Dr. Reynolds said that...that there were signs of a...a sexual assault" he whispered. "Raped...I ...I was raped" Monica cried. She pulled away from Chandler curled up in a little ball and sobbed into her pillow. "Mon" Chandler whispered as he gently set his hand on her shoulder. "No" she screamed "Don't touch me Chandler what if the creep gave me something I don't want you to catch anything" she sobbed. He ignored her protest and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its okay Mon I don't care about that I care about you" he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
Monica clung to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I...I'm sorry Chandler" she sobbed. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he whispered. "Yes I do I'm damaged goods now you won't want me anymore" she sobbed. "We don't even know for sure that anything happened and even if it did that doesn't matter I'll always love you and I'll always want you" Chandler whispered. "I...I love you Chandler" Monica whimpered. "So much" she added.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds walked into Monica's room. She saw the couple in each others arms. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to see how Monica was doing" she said. Chandler and Monica pulled away from each other. "I...I have my memory back" Monica told her. "That's great" Dr. Reynolds replied. "Dr. Reynolds I need to ask you something" Monica whispered. "Okay what is it" she answered. "Was I...did... I...get raped" Monica asked with a shaky voice.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds sighed softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Before I can answer that I have to ask you something I should have asked Chandler but I thought he had too much to deal with at the time" she said softly. "Okay" Monica whispered. "I know you were in a coma for a couple weeks but have you...were you intimate with Chandler recently" Dr. Reynolds asked gently. "We've only been together once since Daniel was born" Monica whispered. "That was like a week before her attack" Chandler added.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds was hoping for a different answer she knew what she was about to say would destroy them. "Then I'm afraid you were sexually assaulted Monica" she said gently. "There's something else you should know too" she whispered. "What" Monica asked tears filling her eyes. "You're pregnant" Dr. Reynolds said softly. "Oh my God!" Monica sobbed. "No, no, no" she screamed. "Its okay Monica its going to be okay" Chandler whispered pulling her into a hug. "No its not" she sobbed. "I have a piece of some psycho inside of me" she cried. "Not necessarily" Dr. Reynolds replied.   
  
  
  
  
Both Monica and Chandler looked at her. "Wh...what" Monica whispered. "Well if you and Chandler were together a week before your attack there's a chance the baby could be Chandler's" Dr. Reynolds answered. "But how do I know for sure" Monica cried. "You have two options, one you wait until the baby is born and have a paternity test done, or two I can try doing a vaginal ultrasound and see if we can find out how along you are" the doctor told her. "I...I couldn't ask Chandler to raise a monster's baby you...you have to do the ultrasound thing" Monica whimpered.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds nodded. "Okay I'll go get the machine" she said leaving the couple alone. Monica looked at Chandler. "I...I'm sorry Chandler you must hate me" she cried. "I could never hate you Monica and I want you to know I'll be there for you no matter what happens" he whispered. The doctor returned. Monica suddenly got very nervous. Dr. Reynolds set everything up and began the ultrasound. "Okay there we go" Dr. Reynolds said looking at the screen. Chandler squeezed Monica's hand gently. "I love you Monica nothing will ever change that" he whispered. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered. Dr. Reynolds took a deep breath "Monica" she started.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Father Knows Best....Who is the father of Monica's baby is it Chandler or the attacker?...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all here's chapter 10. Okay what do you all think of this little twist!! I know Monica isn't very far along but I did see in an old episode of ER where Carol had a vaginal ultrasound during the early stages of her pregnancy with the twins so that's where I got that form! Its decision time again!! Who should be the father of Monica's baby should it be Chandler or the attacker? Please read, review and leave your suggestions!! Thanx! Okay I'm off to watch Serving Sara! Matthew Perry! YAY! I just got it today! :) 


	11. Chapter 11: Father Knows Best

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with 2 kids. Chandler got his old job back after quitting his job in Tulsa. Ross and Rachel are married and Emma is about 4. Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
(This chapter contains some spoilers from several 9th season episodes)   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler and Joey! The Bing children, Dr. Reynolds and Grace are mine.   
  
  
Title: You Are My Life  
  
Summery: When something happens to Monica , Chandler's life is shattered.  
  
  
Chapter 11: Father Knows Best  
  
  
Dr. Reynolds took a deep breath "Monica" she started. Chandler squeezed her hand gently telling her he was there. "You're about 4 weeks along" Doctor Reynolds told her. "So what...what does that mean" Monica asked. "Well since your attack accrued only two weeks ago it means Chandler is the father" she said with a smile. Monica began to cry softly. "Really" she whispered. Dr. Reynolds nodded. "Yes" she said softly. "I'll give you two a minute" she added as she walked toward the door. "I'm glad everything worked out" she said as she left the couple alone.   
  
  
  
  
Monica placed her hand on her flat stomach. "I...I can't believe it Chandler its...its your baby" she whispered. Chandler placed his hand over hers. "Somebody up there really likes us" he said with a smile. "What?" Monica asked. He brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "I was praying for the baby to be mine Mon" he said softly. "Why" she asked "Because if hadn't been yours you would have hated me, been disgusted by me" she asked. "No of course not I could never think of you like that I prayed the baby would be mine because I love you, I love our kids and even thought its alot sooner than I planned I wanted to be a father again" he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
Monica began to cry again. "Oh Chandler I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" she cried. "Its okay Mon you've been through alot and the baby just added to it" Chandler whispered.   
  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe walked in time to hear Chandler mention the baby. "Baby what baby" Ross asked. "Daniel duh" Phoebe answered. "Yeah Ross even I knew that" Joey snickered. "Umm guys Chandler wasn't talking about Daniel" Monica whispered. "Monica's pregnant" Chandler told them. The four friends stared in shock. "But how she's been in a coma for two weeks" Ross asked. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God" she whispered. "The attacker" she mumbled as tears filled her eyes. The four of them began to whisper among themselves.   
  
  
  
  
"Umm hey guys" Monica called. They didn't answer. She whistled loudly "Guys" she called again. They looked over at her. "Oh Mon we're sorry" Rachel said hugging her bestfriend. "Don't be" Monica said with a smile. "Mon, hun you seem awfully happy" Rachel said. "That's because I am happy" Monica answered. "How can you be so happy" Ross asked with concern. "Because Chandler and I are having another baby" Monica told him. "You...you mean its Chandler's not the...the attacker" Ross asked gently. Monica smiled "That's right this baby's a Bing" she said happily.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel smiled "Oh Mon this is so great" she said winking at her. Chandler laughed. "What" Rachel asked. "I know about the baby" he whispered smiling at her. "Monica!" Rachel squealed "and you say I'm a gossip" she giggled. "Hey it was just Chandler its not like I told Ross" Monica answered. "Told Ross what" Ross asked. "Nothing" Monica answered. "Come on somebody tell me what's going on or I'll" he stopped "Or you'll what high ya!" Phoebe giggled. "I just wanted to know" Ross whined. Rachel smiled "Okay fine Chandler isn't the only one that's gonna be a daddy" she said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ross stood there for a minute a smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh my God Rach are you, are we" he stuttered. She nodded. "Yes daddy" she smiled as she hugged him.   
  
  
  
Monica smiled as she watched her brother and Rachel. She liked the idea of being pregnant with Rachel. They could really drive the guys crazy. All of a sudden her smile was replaced by a frown. Something was wrong with her, the baby or maybe both. She grabbed Chandler's arm trying to get his attention. She didn't like the way she was feeling she knew it wasn't normal something was wrong. "Chandler" she whispered. "I...I don't feel to good" she whispered right before she passed out.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Not Out Of The Woods Yet...Is there more trouble for Monica? ...Coming Soon!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay the father is revealed! I hope everyone is pleased with it! :) I decided on the father by the many requests I got asking for him to be the daddy! Anyway hope you like it! Happy reading and as always pretty please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
